How Do You Love Someone?
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Cameron Morgan isn't the girly type. She isn't into boys or anything. Not until she met Zach that is. He is annoying, and stupid, but god dammit Cammie can't help but fall for the dumb teenager. 3/10
1. Chapter 1

_Momma never told me how to love_  
 _Daddy never told me how to feel_  
 _Momma never told me how to touch_  
 _Daddy never showed me how to heal_  
 _Momma never set a good example_  
 _Daddy never held momma's hand_  
 _Momma found everything hard to handle_  
 _Daddy never stood up like a man_

"There's a new kid in school."

"Isn't he hot?"

"Oh dear lord, those eyes have me right on the edge..."  
"I'm already in love, he said _hi_ to me. I can't!"  
Word spreads at Gallagher High school like wild fire. It happens one second, everyone knows the next second.

"What's his name?"

"I bet it's beautiful!"

"It's Zachary, haven't you heard?"

"Zachary! Even his name is perfect."

A new boy had just enrolled at Gallagher High School.

 _Zachary Goode_

 _Age: 15_

 _Birthdate: December 1, 1999_

 _Physical Characteristics: Tall, dark brown hair and handsome. Eyes that really examine you, "I-know-something-you-don't" smile._

 _Signature moves: Slippery sucker, often mysteriously showing up at random (and frequently dangerous) places._

 _Weakness: Hard to cross examine when he smiles._

Zachary just began to attend this school and today was to be his first day. It wasn't even first period and Cammie already knew everything about him.

Everything was talking about the boy, even her closest friends wouldn't stop.

"I hope he isn't a jerk," Macey commented, checking out her nails. "We have enough of those at our school."  
Bex nodded with a small whistle. She had her feet propped up on her desk, a common position to find her in.

"I doubt it. He is a December baby, a Sagittarius. They are known for being kind. Now Gemini, you have to look out for them," Liz commented. She glanced up at the group with a small grimace. "They're sneaky."

"Hey!" Macey argued. "I'm a Gemini."

Liz flushed and looked back down at her book.

"I know," she replied, softly but pointedly. Bex chuckled, shaking her head a little.

"Who believes that horoscope stuff?" She asked in amusement. Liz shrugged.

"It's usually pretty accurate. For example: Cammie is a picture perfect Capricorn," Liz replied. Cammie looked at her friend.

"What?"

"Capricorn," Liz replied. "You've never told us your exact birthday, but I know its in-between January the eighth and the twenty-eighth. That makes you either a Capricorn or Aquarius. I decided Capricorn was more you than Aquarius."

Cammie made a small noise of disagreement. She didn't like to tell her friends a lot about herself. She liked to be private, to keep people from knowing too much about her so that she was never too attached to anyone. When she was attached to a person they left. It was inevitable.

The door opened and the entire group of friends turned to see who had entered. Neither of them recognized the boy who walked in, but Cammie immediately knew who it was.

"Zachary," she grumbled softly. It only took a second glance to know that this was true. The teacher stood up immediately her eyes growing wide.

"Mr. Goode!" She stated in obvious surprise. "You're here early."  
The teenager nodded and smirked a little.

"I'm a new student, have to get to know my, clearly charming teacher, Mrs.-" Zachary cut himself off to glance down at his schedule. "Buckingham."

Mrs. Buckingham absolutely beamed in response, and she wasn't exactly a young woman, she was really very old, so the compliment was probably a thing she relished in.

"Well, Mr. Goode. You can introduce yourself when class starts. You will be seating by Cammie during my class."

Zachary nodded and turned towards the chairs in the room, hardly noticing Cammie staring at him.

"Which seat will that be?" He asked, his eye roaming freely.

"Oh Cammie is already here," Mrs. Buckingham replied. "Cameron dear, please stand up!"

Cammie smiled at her teacher and stood up. Zachary's eyes fell on her and he grinned, walking over. Cammie stared right back at him, she didn't smile or frown, just stared. That didn't deter the boy at all. He just laughed silently and walked over to her.

"Hello, Cameron was it?" Zachary asked, a teasing tone in his voice as he set his book bag down at the legs of his desk. Cammie sighed heavily and sat back down.

"It's Cammie."

Zachary frowned slightly and sat down too, facing Cammie.

"You aren't nearly as friendly as all the other girls," he commented. Cammie snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm surprised any of them had the courage to talk to -" Cammie made air quotations and fake swooned. "-Zachary Goode."

Zachary smirked.  
"So you've heard of me?" Zachary asked cockily. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Everyone's heard of you," Cammie replied plainly. Bex turned around and smiled, holding a hand out to Zachary.

"Cam's right, I'm Baxter. Bex Baxter." Bex winked and shook Zachary's hand. He looked more amused than anything else.

"Glad to see someone in this classroom is friendly," Zachary replied, giving Bex a dazzling smile. Macey chuckled softly, and took her turn to shake Zachary's hand.

"Don't worry about Cammie, she's anti- human contact," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Macey McHenry."

Zachary hummed thoughtfully.

"Is your dad…?" The question hung in the air for only a moment before Macey was answering.

"The senator?" She chuckled dryly and looked to the floor with a bit of a grimace. "Yeah."  
"Not a good relationship?" Zachary murmured with a raised eyebrow. Macey gave Zachary a grimace.

Liz leaned back in her chair, earning Zachary's attention.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton," she announced. "But please, call me Liz."

Zachary hummed with a nod.

"Nice to meet you Liz."

They all smiled at him, except for Cammie who pulled out her ear buds, and put them in her ears, pretending to be listening to music. She put her head on the table and let out a soft groan. She was tired, extremely tired. She had stayed up all night doing homework, and now she was at school. She just needed to sleep.

"And I," Zachary continued. "Prefer to be called Zach not Zachary."

Cammie inadvertently snorted, earning the boys intense gaze. She didn't have to see it to know it was there.

"What's funny?" Zachar- _Zach_ (she had to repeat that a few times in her brain) asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"Is Zachary too prestigious?" Cammie asked dry humor in her voice. "Or is it just too much of a mouthful."

Cammie glanced up from behind her hair, eyes training on Zach. He had something of a confused look on his face, but he also looked a bit amused, and angry.

"I just prefer to be called Zach," Zach replied. He gave Cammie another odd look, which made Cammie glare at him a bit. She got bored of the eye contact after a minute and buried her head back in her arms, yawning.

Zach watched Cammie for a while longer, but soon other students filed into the classroom, most of which were eager to officially meet the new kid.

The room was filled with murmured questions and soft observations of Zach. Small conversations that Cammie only heard in between conversations others were having with Zach.

He was very open, and not at all shy about who he was and what he liked to do.

He was a flirt. Zach complimented every one he talked to, even if they were a guy he made a point to unnecessarily compliment the person.

It was pretty annoying, and by the end of first period, Cammie was more than happy to leave the classroom without so much as a good bye sent to Zach, or any of her friends.

She went to her second period class which was right down the hall and propped herself back in her seat. Her teacher regarded her with a mere glance before sighing.

"New student today," Mr. Solomon muttered. It was directed towards Cammie and she knew it.

"He's in this class too?" She asked, her voice full of aggravation. Mr. Solomon chuckled softly and nodded.

"Next to you," he added. Cammie sighed and laid her head back down on her desk.

"I'm sure we have all the same classes, don't we?" She murmured sarcastically. Mr. Solomon didn't answer that question, but his silence was enough answer.

"Are you kidding me?!" She shot up in her chair, eyes trained on her teacher. He had a straight face, wasn't saying much, and his expression was hard to read. But Cammie knew that look, she knew Mr. Solomon very well. She pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"This is _your_ doing," she snapped. He shrugged, eyes drifting to his whiteboard.

"It'll be good for you to befriend Zachary," Mr. Solomon said simply.

"I already have friends, plenty of friends," Cammie replied, frowning deeply. Mr. Solomon snorted.

"Are they your friends? Are they really? You don't let them in on anything about yourself, can you really consider them your friends?" Mr. Solomon asked. She glared at him, and he simple stared back.

There was an odd shuffle at the door.

"Hello," Zach murmured from the door, looking rather small when both Cammie and Mr. Solomon turned their glares towards him.

Mr. Solomon's gaze softened when he saw that it was Zach.

Cammie's did not.

"Zachary Goode," Mr. Solomon said. "Welcome to Civics and Economics. You will be seated by Cammie. It's come to my attention that you have already met her."

Zach smiled toothily.

"Just Zach, if you don't mind," Zach replied with a smirk. He walked back over to Cammie and took a seat in the chair next to her. "Hi again Gallagher Girl."

Cammie groaned and dropped her head to the desk, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Don't call me that."

Zach laughed softly.

"Now I'm tempted," he said softly. Cammie ignored him in favor of pulling out her notebook, preparing to take notes as students filed into the classroom. Zach went back to being a social butterfly and began talking to everyone who came into the room. Flirting the works.

Cammie got glares again, everyone jealous that she was the one who got to sit by the new kid, instead of them. Even some of the guys were glaring. It didn't matter for long. Mr. Solomon started the class with a dive right into the textbooks.

He was a good teacher, one of Cammie's favorites because he taught as he was supposed to. With no distractions and no slack. Unlike other teachers, he used his attractive popularity as a more tactical advantage then a social one.

He used it as an excuse to get students to work harder, something he didn't have to do to Cammie.

Civics wasn't the worst class either.

It was all about politics, they learned about presidents, the government, there was even an entire lesson on Macey's dad.

It was probably the only class Cammie ever listened to.

"Alright class, if you all were listening you should be able to complete tonight's homework with ease. Simply write an essay about what we learned in class," Mr. Solomon instructed. One of the girls, in the front of the class began to stand up, and Mr. Solomon sighed.

"Ms. Smith, either the bell, or I dismiss you. Did either of those things prompt you to pack your thing and get up?" He asked. The girl froze, somewhat like a deer stuck in headlights, making someone in the back of the classroom snicker.

"N-no M-M-Mr. Solomon," she replied after a moment, immediately sitting back down in her chair. Mr. Solomon nodded in approval.

"That goes for all of you. No one is to get up or pack up until the bell rings, or I say so. You have plenty of homework you can complete in the next few minutes."

A lot of the students looked like they wanted to argue further, to fight for their right to pack up, but Mr. Solomon had a stern look on his face and anyone with sense knew to back down.

"You understand any of this?" Zach asked, glancing over at Cammie. She half rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's all memorization," she replied, scribbling down something about the Speaker of House on her homework page.

"Oh," Zach said. He turned back to his homework and jotted something down. Cammie glanced at him, and noticed that his face was a little tense. He looked almost as if he were thinking about something really hard, something he couldn't quite wrap his mind around.

Then he glanced over at Cammie and sent her a smirk and a wink.

"Take a picture Gallagher Girl, it'll last longer," he said. She scoffed and went back to working on her homework, storing that look in the new section of her mind she was creating. The one section that would from now on be specifically reserved for Zachary Goode.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as swimmingly as it could possibly go with Zach following Cammie everywhere.

He sat with her and her friends at lunch, sat next to her in the next two classes they shared, and the guy even went as far as to try and insist on walking her home from school.

Cammie was about ready to punch him by the time the day was over. She hated his stupid smirk and smug attitude. She hated all the attention he received from other girls, and how much attention he gave back.

He was insufferable, annoying, and Cammie couldn't figure out why he insisted on hanging out with here.

She constantly acted like she hated him, she didn't hide her feelings at all. She refused to laugh at his jokes or give him a sincere smile. He had been trying all day to pull one out of her.

He even had this stupid pun he used with his last name, which Cammie hated. She wouldn't give him her attention so he said; "Come on Gallagher Girl, aren't you having a Goode time?" To which Cammie had replied by promptly shoving him out of his chair.

He left her alone a bit after that, but only for about ten minutes before he tried to get her attention again.

He was like a child! An insufferably spoiled child who had to get the attention of everyone around him, especially that of those who wouldn't give him the attention he seeked.

Aka, Cammie's attention.

"So, this is where you live," Zach commented softly, taking in the house Cammie had led Zach to. It was a pretty brick house, where Cammie's foster parents lived.

She didn't like them very much. They weren't very nice, and they were just in it for the money. Not to mention that they fought all the time. They hated each other's guts. They shouldn't even be together, yet there they were.

Cammie sighed.

"Yeah, whatever goodbye."  
She swung her backpack over her shoulder and put her hands in her pockets. She began to walk towards her school when she heard Zach clear his throat slightly. Cammie looked towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He shrugged, and put his own hands in his pockets.

"I'll come by in the morning and we can walk to school together sound good?"

He voice was soft, tentative. The most genuine Cammie had heard this boy speak all day. She didn't have the heart to groan in annoyance.

"Yeah sure."

He nodded once and turned away, walking somewhere on his own. Cammie sighed softly and went inside of her house, determined to finish her work and get some sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know... I haven't finished my others I just... I need to do something different, I need to ge tmy mind of things I needed to start this story I'm sorry guys :-/


	2. Chapter 2

_I've walked alone, broken_

 _Emotionally frozen_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

"Cameron Ann!" A voice called out in anger. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to leave for school," Cammie called back, distractedly putting a sandwich in her lunch box, and hurriedly zipping it. Her foster mom stormed into the kitchen, looking ready to severely punish Cammie, but for some reason she stopped, and instead settled with simply looking annoyed.

Cammie rolled her eyes slightly and zipped up her lunch box, glancing back at her foster mom, giving her the attention she desired.

"And you thought that banging around the kitchen cabinets was the best way to do that?" The woman snapped. Cammie sighed. Kathy, her foster mom, was not a very nice women. She was overly angry all the time and enjoyed making Cammie's life miserable.

"I'm going," Cammie said in reply, hurrying out of the house. It seemed like Kathy was about to say something in reply, but before she could Cammie left the house.

She sighed, adjusting her backpack so that it was situated higher on her shoulder. She could feel a presence at the end of the sidewalk and she sighed heavily.

"So you showed up," she said with a barely audible groan. She walked towards the presence, who she recognized as Zach, without even looking at him. She brushed past him and sighed heavily once more, expecting him to follow her as she walked past.

As expected, he did follow her, falling in step right beside her without a word.

Cammie shut her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

"What are you doing here Zach?"

He gave her a bit of a smirk and shrugged.

"Told you," he said. "I'm walking to school with you."

Cammie grunted softly.

"I leave for school an hour early, how'd you know to be here so early?"

Zach shrugged nonchalantly.

"Lucky guess," he replied.

They walked a few more steps in silence. Zach just stared at Cammie, that goofy, _stupid_ smirk covering his face as his eyes took in her grumpy expression. His eyes began to skim her body which made Cammie flush in anger.

This _boy_ didn't have the right to come into Cammie's life and bother her. To walk in and pay attention to her, smirk at her, act like he knew all about her when he didn't really know a thing. The whole situation was infuriating.

 _Zachary Goode_ had to be hands down the most infuriating person in her life, and she had every right to tell him just that.

She turned to face Zach, their eyes meeting. She opened her mouth and….

"I need coffee."

* * *

After they both got some coffee from the local Starbucks, Cammie and Zach arrived early to their first class. Cammie pulled out a book and Zach stared at her until people started to come into the room, then he began to talk to other people.

Macey sent Cammie a questioning look, as if she was wondering why Zach was always hanging around Cammie. In reply she could only give her friend a look of pure pain.

She didn't know what Zach could possibly want out of their 'friendship', or why he was so completely insistent on spending time with her, but she did know she hated it.

Or… Maybe not even that.

A small part of her knew that Cammie didn't really _hate_ it per say. She just… Couldn't understand it. She didn't know where it was coming from, or why a boy like Zach would be so unabashedly interested in a girl like Cammie.

Zach was everyone's dream guy. He was beautiful, picturesque, kind, light hearted, funny. The kind of person that you want your boys to grow up to be, and your daughters to date. He was reliable, sturdy.

Cammie couldn't imagine why he liked her.

Cammie kept secrets from people, she lied, she barely associated with anyone and the people she did associate with she pretended to despise.

So why on Earth was Zach so interested in Cammie?  
It could be the mystery, probably was. In the end he would find out what he wanted and leave.

Until then, Cammie was on constant high alert.

Her skin prickled with the unannounced worry of danger, her hair stood on end, and her ears were on supersonic, listening for anything that could be out of place.

She laid her head on the desk, muscles tensing up as she lost her sight.

She felt prepared for anything that could come her way.

Then, a hand fell on her back, and a person leaned in so close Cammie could feel their warm breath against her ear.

"Hey are you alright Gallagher Girl?"  
Cammie let out a low growl, but it didn't make Zach move. He stayed in position, close to her body.

Too close to her body.

"I'm fine," she bite out. "Stop touching me."

She didn't move. Neither did he.

He simply splayed his hand out across her back, securing his grip.

"You're tense."

Cammie didn't reply, she just let out a slightly suppressed groan.

His touch felt… Soothing almost.

Involuntarily, Cammie's body began to relax. Muscles and hearing resetting to default as his hand lay positioned there. Warm, and comforting, with promise of somewhere safe.

He smelled good too, like chocolate. Not just any kind of chocolate, smooth chocolate. Like you just came home while your parents were melting the candy, for no good reason. Filling the house with wafts of the sweet smell, making you crave whatever it was they were making with it, you begged for a spoonful, just to be denied it.

Cammie took a deep breath and tried to regain her balance, tried to remind herself that this was an enemy. Public enemy number one, someone she despised. But her body was betraying her, and so was her mind.

Cammie was completely and utterly lost in _Zach_ and she didn't know what to do about it.

Then, he pulled away and was completely gone.

Where his hand used to be was cold, colder than the rest of Cammie's body. She yearned for his touch but she didn't dare make a sound. She couldn't let him know she liked that.

She wasn't even sure if he was still listening but she lifted her head, and looked up at the board, watching her teacher hastily prepare to begin teaching.

"Never do that again," she said, her voice low and firm and unquestioning.

His chuckle was the only sound she got in reply, but judging by the long curious side look she received from him, she know had to worry about getting lost in his touch again, along with many other things.

* * *

"My life is so _boring_ right now," Macey complained in the midst of applying a heap of black eyeliner to her eyelids.

"I can't imagine why," Bex deadpanned. Macey gave Bex a growl and put down her eyeliner pencil.

"We should do something," Liz suggested. "We never hang out outside of school."

"I can't come then."

Zach rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Cammie's shoulders.

"Now we all know that's not true," he said. "I know for a fact you don't do anything important after school."

Cammie scowled at Zach, trying to keep her cool.

"I told you to stop touching me!"

"Wait I thought you have work after school?" Liz asked suddenly, surprised that Zach would insinuate differently. Cammie sighed softly and tried to shrug herself out of Zach's grasp, but he was too strong for her.

"Cammie just went home after school yesterday," Zach replied. All eyes turned to Cammie and she took a deep breath.

Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate…

"I lied," she commented firmly, focusing the best she could on Liz. Her friend. Blonde hair, smells like flowers, pale, the complete opposite of Zach.

"Why would you lie?" Liz asked, she sounded a little hurt, but Cammie couldn't really tell. She couldn't really focus.

"I…" Cammie trailed off. Why couldn't she focus?! "I just didn't want to hang out, if I told you guys I was working I wouldn't have to blow you off every time you asked."

Cammie shrugged as if it was no biggie. Bex snorted a little.

"Not surprising. So. No Cammie, that's fine. What do you guys want to do?"

"No, no, no," Zach interrupted, tugging Cammie closer, much to her dismay. "Cammie's coming."

"Am not," Cammie argued angrily. "I can make decisions on my own and I'm not going."  
Zach shook his head.

"You're going."

Cammie turned and glared at the teenager beside her.

"I will not."

Zach turned and peered into her eyes.

"You will too."

Chocolate… Too close.

"I… Won't!"  
"Cammie."

Zach leaned so close that their noses brushed and Cammie's breath hitched.

"You are coming," he said firmly.

Cammie didn't have the energy or the heart to argue the subject anymore.

"Fine. I'll go," she said dejectedly, closing her eyes, praying for Zach to move away. He did, but not much.

The group of teenagers just stared at Cammie and Zach. They looked confused, and… A little intrigued.

"So… What are we doing?" Liz finally asked, her voice sounding meek through the tense atmosphere.

"We'll go to the fair. After school today or tomorrow," Bex replied. Macy hummed.

"Tomorrow, I have a nail appointment today."

Bex shrugged.

"Alright. Tomorrow. Any of objections."

No one spoke, but Cammie had some serious objections running through her brain.

"It's settled then," Zach stated, shooting everyone his signature smirk. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
Sorry, this is really late. Another chapter, hopefully by Christmas to make up for it :)


	3. Chapter 3

_How do you love someone without getting hurt?_

 _How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt?_

 _So far in my life, clouds haVe blocked the sun_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

Cammie stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow and a 'do you really think you can put me in that?' look on her face. Macey smiled and nodded, giving Bex a mischievous look.

"Do you think that's appropriate attire for the fair, Bex?"

Bex shrugged.

"Well honestly-" Macey cut Bex off with a glare. "I mean no; I think that sundress thing you are trying to put her in is much more appropriate."

Even Liz rolled her eyes at that 'convincing' reply.

"Come on Cammie, it's one dress, you'll look cute in it!"

Cammie sighed heavily, silently cursing Zach and all her other 'friends'.

"I like my sweat pants right where they are."

Macey grew closer to Cammie, holding up the clothing item in question. It was thin, and looked a bit too short for Cammie's taste, but Macey seemed determined to get Cammie into it.

"You can't where those Cammie! Dress to impress!" Macey insisted.

Cammie shook her head defiantly but Macey wouldn't take it.

"Look Cammie, the least you can do for me is wetar this dress and let me dress you up for this occasion. You never do anything with us, and you lie to us and we are still your friends!" Macey gave Cammie a disapproving look and honestly, she fell for it. She felt bad for treating her friends the way she did. She wanted to make it right and in that moment Cammie was vulnerable.

So instead of saying no again, she nodded once and sighed.

"Fine, give me the stupid dress."

Macey smiled triumphantly and handed Cammie the slip of a thing. Cammie eyed the yellow sundress disdainfully, but carried it into the bathroom, putting on the outfit. She stepped back outside, hugging her naked arms. She felt small, and weak.

"Cammie you look so cute!" Macey exclaimed happily. She rushed over to Cammie and began to pull down Cammie's dress gently. "Okay, now I'm thinking, some cute yellow sandals, maybe paint your nails and then some light makeup on your face. Oh Zach is going to be all over you!"

Cammie spluttered a little at that, her eyes going wide.

"What does Zach have to do with this?!" She asked incredulously. Macey shrugged, too busy grabbing her make up bag to care for Cammie's worry.

"Well he is clearly all over you," Macey replied dismissively, brushing a soft brush over the curve of Cammie's cheek.

"Oh definitely, he's head over heels for you," Bex added, lifting up Cammie's foot to slip into a yellow sandal.

"That's ridiculous," Cammie said with a surprised snort, frowning when Macey shushed her so that she could apply some lipstick to her lips. Liz shrugged and placed a hand on her hip, eyeing Cammie as if she was the last piece of candy in her trick or treat bag.

"No they're right. He is in love."

Cammie shook her head and looked away from her friends, breaking from their makeover touches and smoothing down her dress.

"Alright, whatever you guys want to think," She murmured, clearly unconvinced. "Now are we going to some stupid fair or what?"

Macey laughed softly and nodded, carefully placing a small butterfly headband in Cammie's hair. She gave Cammie a final look over and then nod with a satisfied huff.

"Yep! We are meeting the boys there."

* * *

In no time the group of teenagers arrived at the fair and to be completely honest, Cammie wasn't very impressed.

She had never been to the fair before, but she had heard fairly good things. She thought it would be a really good fair but in all reality it wasn't much. It was over a couple of acres of land with hundreds of food stands, animals, game booths, and a few small rides. The others were ecstatic. Liz was practically jumping with joy as they roamed the dirt paths looking for the boys, but the entire fair just felt, smaller than Cammie had expected. There were dirt paths that led everywhere in the fair, a map that was near impossible to read, and too many groups of humans crowding the paths.

"There they are," Macey announced, getting on her tiptoes and waving in invitation. "Boys!"

Cammie's eyes followed Macey's and what she found was exactly what was supposed to be there. Zach, Jonas, and Grant all dressed in casual attire, now headed towards Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz.

Cammie's eyes wandered towards Zach and she couldn't help but think that he looked nice. He was wearing some worn blue jeans and a loose grey shirt, but the outfit complimented him so nicely it was almost a sin.

"You guys ready to have some fun?" Zach asked, smiling brightly. Liz giggled softly and nodded, just as Macey and Bex pumped their fists into the air excitedly. Cammie simply rolled her eyes.

"Where's Debby Downer?" Zach asked, looking behind Macey to see if he could Cammie. She sighed in exasperation and leaned toward Zach a little.

"I'm right here idiot."

Zach's eyes fell on Cammie and his jaw dropped. He was frozen for a moment, a moment that did not last long enough for even a single comment to leave his mouth, but Cammie was still sure that the moment had occurred. He gaped at Cammie for a second, and then the entire thing disappeared, and was replaced by that stupid cocky grin.

"There is my favorite teenage girl!"

He walked over to Cammie and threw his arm over her shoulder, tugging her close to him. Cammie inhaled sharply, the overwhelming sense of 'Zachary Goode' clouding her senses once again.

She despised the way he made her feel, when they were this close. She fought for control as silently as possible as his laughter went in one ear and out the other. Before she knew it, the group was walking. To where, Cammie wasn't sure. All she knew was that Zach was still too close for her to properly function.

"Cammie? You want a caramel apple?"

Zach's voice was soft for once. It was comforting, for once. Cammie snapped out of her trance for a moment, and blinked.

"A what?"

Zach chuckled.

"I know that I'm hot and everything sweetheart, but I'm gonna need you to pay attention," he joked softly. "Caramel apples. Do you want one?"

Cammie swallowed thickly and shook her head dismissively.

"No. I don't. Thanks."

Zach raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

He smiled at the lady in the booth and bought a caramel apple, taking a large bite of it once he had it.

"You sure you don't want any? This is great," Zach said through a mouthful of caramel apple. Cammie made a face of disdain and looked away from Zach to her friends.

She could think better now. She wasn't so lost in Zacch. Hopefully she was getting over whatever this was.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Cammie asked thoughtfully. Macey shrugged.

"Ride some rides, play some games, and eat some food," she replied.

"Some great junk food I hope," Bex added with a large smile. Zach tilted his head, basically shoving the caramel apple in his mouth.

"What do you people have against Caramel Apples?" He asked. Cammie rolled her eyes again and tried to shrug out from under his arms. She quickly discovered that he was stronger than her. She groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you have your arm around me like this," she grumbled. Zach shrugged.

"Well I don't want anyone to think that you are single or something."

Cammie shook her head looked to the side.

"I am single."

"And who told you that?"

Cammie didn't reply just rolled her eyes.

* * *

To be completely honest, the night hadn't been a completely bust. Cammie was… Honestly? Having a lot of fun. They had ridden a ride that spins around in a circle (The Egg Scrambler or something) about 20 times. Zach had officially eaten his life span in caramel apples. He was going to get cavities if he didn't calm down a bit. Macey found some vendor that had this stuffed animal she decided she needed and spent a bunch of money on winning that game, but overall they were all having a good time. Even Cammie. She was really starting to appreciate this "having a friend" thing.

"Dang it," Zach murmured, looking down at the ground. He had just dropped his caramel apple. He leaned down, picked it up and shrugged. "I'm sure it's fine."

Cammie couldn't help it, she laughed softly, her body relaxing more and more the longer she hung out with her friends.

"Zach you can't eat that," she laughed. He frowned.

"'Course I can." He lifted the apple to his lips and took a large bite. "See?"

Cammie scrunched her face and pulled away from the best she could.

"That's disgusting," she commented. He laughed and swallowed.

"Try some?"

Cammie laughed again and pulled away from.

"Not only did you just did you just drop that on the ground, but you also just took a large bite out of it," Cammie retorted.

"Come on! You'll like it!" Zach urged, pushing the caramel apple towards Cammie's mouth. She shook her head and then, finally, successfully jumped away from Zach. She crashed into someone as she stumbled back mid laugh turned to apologize to the person. Once she saw the person she had hit, she froze, her walls instantly building themselves back up.

"Oh, hi Josh," she said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Josh, looked down at her, his face all full of emotion and sad, just like she remembered him.

"Cammie?" He asked. Cammie gave him an uncomfortable smile and backed up thoughtlessly, bumping into Zach.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for bumping into you," she murmured, her hair falling into her face. "I'll just… Go.."

"Wait!" Josh exclaimed. He moved forward fast, and went to grab her wrist, but Zach pulled Cammie away from his grip. Something she was thankful for. Josh gave Zach a wide eyed look, and frowned at Cammie. "Oh… Are you two?"

"No," Cammie replied quickly, almost too quickly.

"Good," Josh replied, and he was quick too. They had both always been too quick.

"Look, Cammie, I…" Josh sighed helplessly. "I messed up, but I miss you… A lot.. I want to get back together."

Cammie bit her lip, shaking her head as the words left his mouth.

"I can't trust you again Josh," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Zach squeezed her arm gently, as if to try and reassure her.

"Cammie… Please. I'm sorry," Josh replied. He looked heartbroken. Cammie did too. She still wasn't over him it seemed.

"I… can't," she replied, her voice broken. She shook her head. "I let myself trust you Josh. That was a big mistake. You broke my trust. I was already tentative, and then you shattered everything. I don't trust anyone anymore. I can't trust anyone any more."

She looked down and covered her face with her hands.

"Just go."

Josh leaned forward, clearly trying to reach out and touch her, because she felt Zach moving her again.

"Can't you tell where you aren't wanted?" Zach snapped, his voice sharper than a knife blade. "Leave her alone."

Josh sighed in defeat, clearly sensing that Zach was much stronger than him.

"Fine, good bye Cammie."

Cammie took a shaky sigh, and tried to pull away from Zach.

"I'm gonna go.."

Zach didn't let go.

"I'll come with you."

Cammie didn't have the heart to argue.

If she fell asleep that night with Zach watching over her, it wasn't something she was planning on going on about..


	4. Chapter 4

_I was always the chosen child_

 _Their biggest scandal I became_

 _They told me I'd never survive_

 _But survival's my middle name_

"So are we going to talk about this?" Zach asked. He was seated on Cammie's bed, staring down at her. She was sprawled across her bed, face buried in her pillow, not really doing anything but breathing. They got here not long ago, and Zach had been mainly quiet, just watching her.

Guess nothing is perfect.

"No," Cammie finally replied. Zach sighed and tentatively lifted a hand, placing it on Cammie's back.

"Don't move, I'm not going to hurt you."

Cammie moved away from Zach anyways, ignoring his request.

"That's not what I'm afraid of."

Silence filled the air. Zach didn't move, and neither did Cammie.

"Who was the boy at the fair?" Zach asked next, his eyes searching Cammie for any physical reaction to the question.

"It isn't important," Cammie replied. She flipped over in her bed and looked up at Zach with a quirked eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" She asked. Zach met her eyes and watched her intently.

"Well, I figured if I asked nicely-"

"Leave me alone Zach, I don't even like you," Cammie murmured, breaking their eye contact. Zach sighed and patted Cammie's head.

"Cammie, you can't push away everyone who cares about you," Zach said softly. "You must have had a hard past with the boy at the fair, but that is all it is. You need to learn to trust again Cammie. You can't isolate yourself forever."

Zach stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'll give you some space, all day tomorrow, and all weekend. That's all the time you get to think about what you want, and then we are talking."

Cammie looked over at Zach, eyes watching him oddly. Zach didn't really give her any more. He just turned around and left her bedroom.

Cammie sighed and flipped on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow as she let her mind race.

* * *

 _"Hey."_

 _Cammie looked up from her book, shocked to see someone sitting next to her. Cammie's mom had insisted that she go to the fair tonight. Get out, meet some new people at the fair, maybe make a few friends. She settled for sitting in the corner and reading a book._

 _"Uh, hi," she replied. There was a boy next to her now. He was full of muscles, blonde, and was handsome._

 _"I'm Josh," the boy continued, giving Cammie a kind smile._

 _"Cammie, nice to meet you," Cammie replied, returning the sentiments. Josh smiled and tilted his head to the side._

 _"So tell me, what is a pretty girl like you doing over here all alone?"_

 _Cammie laughed._

 _"If you think sentiments like that will impress me you are wrong," she said in amusement. "But if you must know, I am reading a book."_

 _Josh laughed too, rolling his eyes._

 _"Cute and funny," he commented. "Think I could steal you from that book of yours? Show you a good time?"_

 _Cammie hummed, her eyes rising to Josh's._

 _"I don't know, this book is pretty good."_

 _Cammie knew she was flirting, playing hard to get. Cammie had never done this sort of thing before, but it was fun. Josh smiled as well, catching on to the game. He leaned a bit closer to Cammie, his eyes hooked on her._

 _It was like he was drinking her up, everything about her, he was enjoying. He placed a hand over her book and his nose brushed hers._

 _"I get the feeling I might be better," he whispered. Cammie smiled and shut her book, giving Josh a curious look._

 _"I'll be the judge of that," she murmured. Josh smiled triumphantly and got to his feet, holding out a hand to Cammie. She took it, and brushed dust off her shirt. "So how are you going to impress me Josh?"_

 _Josh hummed and gently tugged Cammie's hand, leading her through the crowd of people._

 _"First I'm going to introduce you to…" He trailed off, and stopped in front of a girl dressed in pink. The girl gave Josh a curious look, one that looked slightly strained. "My friend, Dee Dee."_

 _The girl, Dee Dee, smiled kindly._

 _"Uh, Josh. Who is this?" She asked, trying to come off as fine, but she looked a little hurt underneath that smile._

 _"This is Cammie, the princess I just found reading a book all alone."_

 _He nudged Cammie a little and Cammie smiled at Dee-Dee._

 _"Hi, it's nice to meet you."_

 _She raised a hand for Dee Dee to shake, a hand the blonde took with a false smile on her face._

 _"Nice to meet you too. Is my Josh trying to flirt with you? He is always finding strays."_

 _Cammie pulled her hand away from Dee Dee, who was gripping hers just a little too tight._

 _"Well, you know boys…" She trailed off, looking over at Josh. "Speaking of, mind coming to the bathroom with me Dee Dee?"_

 _Dee Dee smiled again, looking like she didn't really want to join Cammie but she wanted to be nice._

 _"Yeah sure."_

 _Cammie walked blindly into the crowd, glad Dee Dee followed, and glad Josh didn't. She gave Dee Dee a sideways look once they were out of Josh's range._

 _"You like Josh don't you?"_

 _Dee Dee gave Cammie an alarmed look, her mouth opening in an attempt to argue. But then she shut her mouth and nodded, slightly embarrassed._

 _"Yeah."_

 _Cammie nodded._

 _"Well if you want, I'll do you a solid," she started. "I will take my book, we will get separated, how tragic, and then I will go home."_

 _Dee Dee's eyes widened even more and she stopped._

 _"You would do that?" Dee Dee asked. Cammie chuckled and nodded._

 _"I didn't come to this fair to steal someone's guy Dee Dee. It's not a big deal."_

 _Dee Dee gave Cammie an incredulous look and then, finally, she squealed and hugged Cammie, bouncing excitedly._

 _"Thank you so much!" She squealed. Cammie laughed, slightly amused by Dee Dee's excitement._

 _"It's no problem really. Good luck with him Dee Dee, he is cute."_

 _Cammie winked, making Dee Dee giggle and pull back a little._

 _"Yeah, I, uh, sorry for being so rude I… He does that a lot. Meets girls while we are out."_

 _Cammie nodded a little._

 _"I don't know much about boys but I learned one thing tonight." She smiled to herself and looked down at her book, lifting it up for Dee Dee to see. "Josh commented on my book when we first met, I guess boys are pretty oblivious."_

 _In Cammie's hands was a book called: How to Be a Good Girlfriend and Keep Your Boyfriend Happy: An Essential Guide to Being the Perfect Girlfriend and Creating a Successful Relationship by Andres Munsel. Dee Dee chuckled and raised an eyebrow._

 _"You have a boyfriend?" She asked. Cammie shook her head._

 _"No, but any smart boy would be warded away by this cover."_

 _"You're a really cool girl Cammie," Dee Dee commented, tapping the book cover thoughtfully. "Thanks for doing this for me."_

 _Cammie shrugged._

 _"It's no big deal. I didn't want to be here anyways."_

 _Dee Dee smiled happily and gave Cammie another tight hug._

 _"I hope to see you again Cammie!" She said excitedly._

 _"That makes one of us, I'm going off the grid, I want to give you and Josh the best chance."_

 _Cammie stepped back, giving Dee Dee a small salute._

 _"Good bye soldier."_

 _Dee Dee giggled and nodded, saluting Cammie back._

 _"Bye Cammie."_

 _With a small smile and a flick of her wrist Cammie turned around and walked off into the crowd, disappearing into the group of people._

 _She wasn't usually in such a good mode, but she felt like she had done something pretty good today. Cammie didn't attend public school, she just stayed home with her mother and father, her father as her tutor. She enjoyed staying at home all day._

 _But now, her little outside adventure was over, and she probably wouldn't ever see Dee Dee or Josh again._

* * *

As Zach had promised he left Cammie alone for the day. She was surprised, and a little disappointed, but also anxious.

For some reason Cammie found herself missing him. She spent her free days staring at her bedroom door, hoping, waiting for him to walk through the door. To come in and demand she eat and be healthy. Cammie sighed softly, and rubbed her fingers through her hair in annoyance.

She hadn't been planning on going to school on Monday, but now it seemed like she had little choice. She wanted to see Zach again. She needed the stability of her friends.

With that Cammie rolled back down onto the floor, closing her eyes and falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Next chapter, next Saturday. I am going to be the most regular updater, you have ever seen starting today. This night. I promise! And once I get a kitty, I'll have my own little writing buddy, and then I'll be even regular and you guys will all be really stunned and I'll be sitting here thinking about how queen I am.

You're Welcome

Another update, for another story coming to this fandom Tomorrow. See ya then. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

_I've walked alone, hoping_

 _Just barely coping_

 _Getting it on_

 _Getting it wrong_

"Cammie!"

Cammie looked up startled to see Liz running towards her. Before she could really register what Liz was about to do her small body was wrapping itself around Cammie's in a tight hug. Cammie sucked in a breath of air in surprise and stared wide eyed at her friend.

"Hey, Li-"

"We missed you so much Cammie!" Liz interrupted wearing a bright smile. "I didn't think you were ever coming back, but Zach said you just needed time to get stuff figured out for yourself."

Cammie smiled hesitantly, and nodded.

"Yeah, I just remembered some bad memories. Needed to get it over it, but over the weekend I realized I am better off with you guys."

"Bit cheesy," Bex commented from behind Cammie. Cammie whirled around to find all of her friends standing there. Bex was looking smug, her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. But Cammie's eyes caught Zach's and just as usual he took her breath away.

"I think it's sweet. You better now Gallagher Girl?"

Zach's words made Cammie squeeze her hands into tight fists as she fought to keep her emotions under control.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Zach asked softly, getting into Cammie's space. He put his hands on Cammie's forearms and held her in place. It was a smart move; Cammie was getting ready to find any way to escape. From behind Zach, the hallways began to empty a bit until only Zach and Cammie were left.

"We are going to be late for class," Cammie muttered, lowering her eyes.

"Cammie."

Cammie raised her eyes to look at the boy staring intently at her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Cammie sighed and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"No, I don't."

Zach stared at Cammie, peering into her eyes before suddenly letting go of her. He flinched back as if she had shocked him.

"I'll leave you alone then. When you are ready to talk, I'll be there."

He stepped away from Cammie, putting space between them and for the first time in her life Cammie knew what it was truly like to need someone. She had never been like this with anyone else, and she did not know why she was like this with Zach but she yearned to be in his space. All she wanted was for him to step into her personal bubble and to touch her face.

She knew he wasn't going to right now however. She could see the rejection in his eyes, and she felt desperation infect her thoughts.

 _Cammie was walking down the street when she bumped straight into someone. Cammie stumbled back, blinking in surprise._

 _"I'm so sorry." And "My bad!" Were both stammered out at the same time. The voice of the boy was slightly familiar, and Cammie looked up to see Josh standing before her, slightly flushed, and just as handsome as she remembered him._

 _Sure it had been a month since she last saw him, and she was not going to try and get with him, since he was DeeDee's to date. But no one ever said she couldn't recognize his beauty, and his incredible muscles._

 _"Josh?!" Cammie murmured in surprise. Josh gave Cammie a stunned looked, and then smiled wickedly._

 _"Cammie! I didn't think I would ever see your beautiful face again."_

 _Cammie flushed and shrugged off-handedly._

 _"Yeah, I didn't think I would see you again either. Sorry about what happened at the fair. My mom unexpectedly called me home."_

 _Josh nodded in understanding and sighed._

 _"Either way, it is great to see you again. Before DeeDee moved-"_

 _"DeeDee moved?" Cammie interrupted, eyes wide with curiosity. Josh nodded, looking a bit embarrassed._

 _"Yeah, we were just about to try a relationship too. DeeDee went to California though and we both decided it would be best if we didn't do a long distance relationship."_

 _Cammie smiled with understanding, and ducked her head a little bit._

 _"I'm sorry, that must suck."_

 _Josh shrugged and his eyes wandered off to the side a bit._

 _"I was just on my way to get some coffee. I don't suppose you would like to come with me?"_

 _Cammie hummed softly, her eyes looking to the drawstring bag that held the library books she was going to turn in today._

 _"I guess my books can wait an hour."_

 _Josh grinned and the simple look on his face made everything worth it._

 _"An hour" turned into two, and then three, and then four, until Cammie could not even remember why she had been out in the first place. All she could do was think about Josh, admire Josh, smile at Josh, laugh at Josh because he was so cute._

 _Every thought inside of her brain was of Josh, and Josh only. They talked about everything and nothing, and agreed on almost everything they spoke about, even if none of it really mattered._

 _"Pancakes or waffles?" Josh asked softly, titling his head towards Cammie. Cammie smiled and leaned away from him._

 _"Waffles for sure."_

 _"No way! Me too! Why do you like them more?" Josh asked with an outright laugh._

 _"It's a texture thing," he replied with a grin. Cammie laughed too and placed her hands on the table leaning back in towards Josh._

 _"I can't believe this," she exclaimed. "I've never met someone I agreed with so much on."_

 _"Me neither!" Josh agreed excitedly. "I mean, not even DeeDee and I were this in tune. It's like we were meant for each other."_

 _Cammie laughed nervously, but didn't sit back as Josh spoke and placed his hands on the table near hers._

 _"You believe in that kind of stuff?" She asked softly._

 _"Soul mates?" Josh questioned. Cammie nodded shyly._

 _"Soul mates," she agreed._

 _"I didn't before today."_

 _Josh smiled and lowered his eyes to their hands. He used his to scoop up Cammie's and smiled back up at her._

 _"I really like you Cammie."_

 _Cammie's eyes widened in surprise. She peered up at Josh suspiciously as her traitorous heart speed up tremendously._

 _"Josh, I don't know-"_

 _"Come on, don't you ever want to live?" Josh asked, his eyes shining. "Be my girlfriend! I know it is fast but I want to be with you. You are beautiful, and funny, and I really like you."_

 _Cammie lowered her eyes, the blush on her cheeks undeniable._

 _"I'm not really the dating type Josh, I've never been with a guy before." Josh scoffed, making Cammie laugh. "It's true!"_

 _"So you are trying to tell me that you don't want to date me?" He questioned softly. Cammie sighed and looked down, pulling her hands from Josh's._

 _"I'm not saying that either."_

 _Josh ducked his head, trying to catch Cammie's gaze._

 _"Then why not give it a try?"_

 _Cammie swallowed hard._

 _"I'll think about it. It's late, I really should be going home."_

 _Cammie stood up from the table quickly, but Josh was fast and he took her by her shoulders, pulling her up close._

 _"Maybe I can influence your decision," he said softly. Then he pressed his lips to Cammie's, kissing the breath out of her. She was surprised at the gesture, and the kiss started out stiff but eventually Cammie melted into it. When Josh finally pulled away Cammie giggled softly._

 _"Yeah, I guess you can," she murmured._

 _"Does that mean I have myself a beautiful girlfriend?" He asked. Cammie nodded._

 _"It does."_

 _Josh grinned in triumph and placed a soft kiss to Cammie's lips before he finally pulled away._

 _"I'll walk you home."_

 _He put his arm over Cammie's shoulders and pulled her close. She smiled and relished in his warm comforting touch, laying her head against his. They walked all the way back to Cammie's house like that, chatting softly the entire way._

 _It wasn't until after the goodnight kiss and the soft dreamy sighs at the door that Cammie remembered that she had been meaning to return her library books. But by then, she couldn't bring herself far enough out of her Josh haze to really care._

Cammie made a split second decision and stepped towards Zach, getting much closer to him then she really wanted to be.

"No, please," she blurted out. Zach gave Cammie a blink of surprise.

"What?"

"Please don't leave me alone," Cammie said fully, turning her eyes to the ground. "I'll talk if that's what it takes, just pretend like nothing ever happened that night at the fair, just talk to me and be my friend please."  
Zach let out a soft breath of air and nodded.

"Whatever you want Cammie," he said, giving Cammie something that could only be described as a smile. For Cammie it was like she was finally understanding what it was like to fall in love. To _really_ fall in love.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's hard to talk, to say what's deep inside_

 _It's hard to the truth when you've always lied_

Cammie spent the entire day in a low mood.

Her friends tried their best to distract her, to really get her to react and smile, but Cammie was too lost in her thoughts to allow them such justice.

She had so much on her mind, so much to worry about and so much to think about that she didn't have time to allow herself the luxury of smiling. She had tests to study for, homework to do, and yet anytime she settled on actually focusing on the work at hand, she found herself thinking about green eyes and a mischievous smirk.

She couldn't concentrate. She couldn't even _think_ without Zach invading her thoughts like some goddamn alien in a Micheal Bay movie.

It was infuriating, and Zach was intoxicating.

By six in the afternoon, Cammie's skin was crawling. She gave up any hope she had of working and decided to go and get some coffee. She stood up, grabbed her wallet and walked to the coffee shop, surprised to find Zach there, playing on his phone. She tried to sneak past him, not sure if she really wanted to talk to him or not.

She did not get the luxury of a choice.

"Cammie!"

Cammie turned to Zach, giving him a strained look.

"Zach."

Zach huffed out softly, and gently touched Cammie's shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked. She nodded and lowered her eyes.

"Just taking a break from homework."

Zach raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"How is the homework coming?"

She shrugged.

"It isn't."

To her surprise Zach broke out into a bright smile.

"Great that means you can come sit with me, and enjoy some coffee and human-like conversation!"

Cammie opened her mouth to protest, but she was already being dragged down into a seat.

"I'll get you some coffee. Let me guess, black?"  
Cammie nodded wordlessly and Zach raced off to get Cammie the coffee, leaving her a bit disturbed at how much his enthusiasm remembered her of Josh.

 _Cammie was in a state of absolute bliss. Never in her life had she ever been so happy._

 _Josh was amazing. He was friendly and kind. He kissed her often, and left her feeling happy and loved. It was more than Cammie could ask for. She came home with dreamy sighs and a bright smile on her face._

 _Today was their two-month anniversary._

 _Cammie had never been much for relationships, and love but Cammie had never really experienced love before. Now, she was -to say- "In love with love". It was quite the feeling, constantly being puffed up with endorphins and glee._

 _"Josh!" Cammie greeted excitedly when Josh (finally) arrived at her house. He gave her a brief smile from where he sat in the driver's seat at the car and gestured for Cammie to get into the passenger seat. She did so, brushing down the hem of her floral dress before looking back at him._

 _Something already felt off and different about Josh, but Cammie decided to ignore it. Maybe he was just nervous._

 _"So where are we going tonight?" Cammie asked softly._

 _"Just a restaurant down the street," Josh replied briefly. Cammie nodded and settled back in her seat._

 _"Happy two-month anniversary," she said after a moment, giving Josh a look of excitement. He didn't return the look; he didn't even react to the comment. Just stared out at the road with a hard look on his face._

 _"Josh?"_

 _Josh blinked._

 _"Right, happy two-month anniversary Cammie."_

 _Cammie frowned but once again chose not to question his odd behavior. The rest of the car ride was silence, and the dinner was awkward. Josh spent the entire time glancing at his phone, breaking out into a smile every now and then but never reacting to anything Cammie said until the fourth time she said it._

 _She tried not to let his lack of interest bother her, but it did._

 _She requested he take her home early that night._

 _He did._

When Zach got back he was hell bent on getting Cammie to talk about how her homework was coming along. She avoided it for five minutes flat, then she just gave up.

"Every time I try to get anything done anymore, you come to mind and I just blank," Cammie said frustrated. "It is infuriating."

Zach grinned infectiously.

"Is this your way of telling me you love me, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. Cammie made a face.

"That's disgusting."

Zach whistled under his breath.

"But that's how you feel isn't it?" He asked. "You think about me all the time, even if you don't want to. You want to be around me more than you would like to admit. You crave my touch, my attention, and you wouldn't mind it too much if I decided to give those pretty lips a kiss. So tell me Cammie, the truth. What on Earth is holding you back from admitting your feelings?"

Cammie clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"You think you have me all figured out don't you?" She snapped, taking a long drink of her coffee instead of answering Zach's question.

"I don't, I just know that I can't feel all those things for you without you thinking them about me."

Cammie nearly dropped her coffee, and she was nearly certain her heart did stop.

"What?"  
Zach chuckled softly and took Cammie's hand.

"This may be rushing it a bit, but I think I love you."

Cammie's face turned red and she looked away from Zach.

"Yeah, you are rushing things a lot."

Zach shrugged.

"You are always so distant, so shielded. Won't you please tell me why?"

 _Josh continued to grow more and more distant before Cammie finally discovered the reason why he was being like this. Or, part of it. She didn't ask him for the reason, she stumbled upon it. In all honesty, she never wanted to know why Josh stopped liking her. She just wanted to be with him, the final straw was when she was walking down the street and heard him talking on the phone with somebody._

 _"Yeah, Cammie is alright," he stated into the phone, drumming his fingers against the brick wall he was leaning on. Cammie gulped and put a phone to her ear, and ducked her head, pretending to be just another person on the sidewalk._

 _"I'm mean she is pretty and stuff but I don't need her anymore," Josh continued. "I only ever wanted her for her looks anyways. She has a nice body."_

 _There was a moment of silence._

 _"No we never did that, not for lack of wanting to, I just knew she wouldn't go for it. She has a promise ring. I know how I can trick her to do it."_

 _There was another silence and Josh laughed._

 _"Alright, alright. Look the girl is desperate. All I have to do is break up with her, she would do anything to stay with me. I tell her all she has to do is put out and bam, end of story. I leave her afterwards anyways."  
Josh laughed again after a moment and nodded._

 _"Yeah, I am pretty good aren't I?"_

 _Cammie, on the other hand, choked back a sob. She didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. She_ couldn't bear _to hear the rest of the conversation. It was too much._

 _Never in her life had she felt so betrayed._

 _Never in her life had she felt so heart broken._

 _Never in her life had she been so completely broken._

 _Cammie tore off down the sidewalk, determined to not cry, determined to not make a scene, but before she could get much farther than a block she ran into a lump of pink. She groaned as she fell to the ground and scratched her head._

 _"I-I'm so-"_

 _"Cammie?!"_

 _Cammie looked up, sorrow momentarily forgotten to see DeeDee staring wide eyed at her. Cammie stood up and her mouth fell opened._

 _"DeeDee," she breathed._

 _"I thought-"_

 _"Cammie! I can't thank you enough! After you left the fair, Josh and I had a wonderful time and he asked me out! We've been dating ever since, it has been dreamy."_

 _Cammie hadn't thought it was possible for her heart to break anymore, but it seemed like the world had other plans for her. It was as if someone had reach into her chest and crushed her heart for all to see._

 _"You and Josh are da-dating?" She asked, her mouth dry._

 _DeeDee nodded with a dreamy smile._

 _"All thanks to you!"_

 _Cammie shook her head, tears streaming down her face._

 _"DeeDee, he's a-a li-ar."_

 _DeeDee frowned, looking concerned._

 _"Cammie are you okay?"_

 _"He-He told me you moved, he told me you two weren't dating."_

 _DeeDee's eyes hardened._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"He cheated on you with me!" Cammie finally managed out. DeeDee stepped back._

 _"No…"_

 _"And I just heard him on the phone, he just wants me for my body, and he lied to me and you, and-"_

 _"Look," DeeDee interrupted, her eyes giving Cammie a stern look. "I know you want to be with Josh, and you are jealous, but sabotaging our relationship is not the way to get with him."_

 _Cammie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, her heart breaking a little bit more._

 _"You th-think I would lie-?"_

 _"Cammie," DeeDee interrupted. "People do crazy things when they think they are in love."  
Cammie shook her head and reached for DeeDee._

 _"I think you know that I'm not lying. I'm j-just looking out for y-"_

 _DeeDee flinched back._

 _"Don't touch me!" She shrieked. "You absolute-" She faltered, as if unsure of what to say to make Cammie leaver her alone before finally adding. "Slut! You absolute slut!"_

 _Cammie took a step back and shook her head, tears once again streaming down her face._

 _"N-Never," she warned shaking her head. "Never talk to me again."_

 _And then Cammie was running down the street, tearing through the crowd before she finally got home. She was ready to face her foster mothers sigh of disapproval and shake of the head, but instead she was greeted with the face of a woman who she did not know. She stopped, stunned tear filled eyes taking in the person in front of her._

 _"Cameron Ann Morgan?"_

 _Cammie nodded speechlessly._

 _"I am your mother, biological mother. I wasn't going to come but I was under the impression that your father comes to visit you from time to time."_

 _Another half-hearted nod from Cammie._

 _"Well, I'm sure you know your father is a police officer, he died in the line of duty today. You will never see him or me again."_

 _Cammie did not know how to reply, she stared wordlessly at the woman before her as her emotions seemed to implode._

 _"Good bye Cameron."_

 _Her mother gave her a brief look of sympathy before she left, leaving Cammie to sob in an empty house, with a broken heart._

"It's too personal to talk about," Cammie replied. "Maybe some time but it really is still too hard to talk about. I'm just trying to protect myself."

"From who?" Zach asked softly. "You don't have to go through this alone, you know that right."

Cammie frowned, and her eyes clouded with grief.

She had to go through so much pain alone the day she discovered what Josh really wanted with her. She never stopped to even consider anyone would ever want to be there for her.

But then again, she supposed that was the kind of things friends were supposed to do.

But what if Zach was just like Josh.

"The problem is, I can't trust you," Cammie replied honestly. Zach gave Cammie a look comparable to that of a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, it's my fault, and someone else's. You aren't to blame."

Zach nodded with a soft sigh, looking off, clearly hurt by the comment.

"I don't understand you Gallagher Girl."

Cammie stood up, eyes downcast, towards their hands.

"Maybe one day you will."

She pulled away and gave Zach a tight smile.

"Look, I need to go. Thanks for the coffee."

She pulled away from Zach and took a deep breath, reminding herself that one of these days she would straighten herself out and figure out how she was supposed to properly treat people.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And that is how Cammie's life was ruined, partially by Josh partially by life. Officially, the worst day for Cammie in existence.


	7. Chapter 7

_How do you love someone and make it last?_

 _How do you love someone without tripping on the past?_

 _So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun._

 _How do you love, how do you love someone?_

Cammie spent approximately two hours trying to get her homework done before she decided she needed more coffee. She sighed, inwardly chastising herself for being a coffee addict before throwing on a coat and heading outside.

She didn't particularly want to be up all night, but she knew she wouldn't get her homework done without the coffee she currently felt like she needed. With that thought in mind, she made her journey there.

Zach had spent a lot of time talking to a lot of girls, but Cameron Morgan was by far the most interesting person he ever had the pleasure to meet. She was pretty, and perfect, and he would very literally kill to see Cammie smile.

This is exactly what he was thinking when an hour and a half after Cammie left the coffee shop the boy from the fair walked in, made eye contact with Zach and spoke the words:

"About Cammie…"

Zach gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I know you have something to do with whatever is wrong with Cammie."

Josh recoiled a little in surprise.

"She didn't tell you?"

"She doesn't really talk."

Another look of surprise came from the boy.

"Are you serious? The Cammie I know used to talk all the time. She had this great smile, and when she got really excited about things her eyes would sparkle," the boy said with a smile of his own. Zach glared at Josh.

"The Cammie I know just told me that she doesn't trust me. She hardly has friends!"

"Cammie was never social," the boy muttered back. "I'm Joshua Abrams, by the way. People call me Josh."

Zach glared at Josh, not replying to a word he said. Josh cleared his throat.

"You may not realize, but now is when people customarily reply with their name."

"Don't worry, I realize."

Josh sighed, and lowered his eyes, shaking his head.

"You are very protective of Cammie."

"She deserves as much," Zach replied firmly. Josh sighed and nodded.

"Yeah… I was an asshole back then… You said she hasn't told you what happened?" Josh questioned. Zach gave Josh a suspicious look, but nodded.

"Alright, sit down. I'll tell you what I did."

Zach looked skeptical.

"I'm serious, dude, sit down."

Zach relented and sat down at the table. Josh sat down as well, clearing his throat.

"I met Cammie at the fair. Back then, all I wanted to do was get the girls. All of the pretty ones. My best friend DeeDee was my number one. I used to use her to get girls to date me. Then I dated her for a little while. A little after I began dating DeeDee I started dating Cammie. I convinced her we were in loved, charmed her for a few months before I got dreadfully bored. By then I was dating six girls. I was going to break up with Cammie, but she has such a nice body, and I wanted to…"

Josh cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You know, first. I was talking about it on the phone, she overheard. She ran into DeeDee and found out I was dating DeeDee as well, she tried to tell DeeDee the truth, but DeeDee wouldn't listen, called her a slut or something. Cammie ran off, DeeDee told me what happened. Look, it wouldn't have been so bad but the next day I saw in the newspaper, Cammie's dad died, and she must have been devastated…"

Zach's eyes were wide.

"And you think you have any right to talk to her?"

"Well, yeah," Josh replied as if it was obvious. "We used to be friends."

"You ruined her life," Zach snapped.

"And I want to make up for it."

"And she doesn't care."

Zach turned around just as Josh did. Standing there was Cammie. She looked beautiful, as always but there was a red tinge to the very top of her cheeks. She was angry.

"Hey," Zach said softly.

"Hi," she replied. She looked over at Josh and frowned at him.

"Look Josh, I don't care what you have to say. I have better things to worry about then what a past cheating boyfriend has to say to me."

"Cammie-"

"Only my friends call me Cammie," Cammie said firmly. Josh snorted.

"You don't know the first thing about being a good friend, even from what I've heard about you from Zach screams bad friend," Josh snapped. Cammie glared harder.

"I've moved on Josh. Get over yourself."

Josh huffed and stomped out of the coffee shop, leaving Zach alone with Cammie. He reached out a hand towards her.

She took a step back.

"I've got to go."

Before she could run off Zach grabbed her wrist.

"Didn't you come here for coffee?"

Her cheeks reddened in the way that meant she was embarrassed and kind of liked him, which made him smirk brightly.

"Don't worry, I will pay and then you can leave," Zach offered. Cammie smiled and accepted the offer with a short nod of her head. After Zach bought her the coffee, she left. He smiled after her, wishing she would accept him.

Josh was right; Cammie didn't know the first thing about being a good friend, but she did know that was what she needed to focus on first. Even before the day her life went sour Cammie hadn't had any friends. She talked to people in passing at school but she never actually made any friends. She didn't even know how she had the friends she had now. She was, however, willing to become better for her friends.

With a defeated sigh Cammie plopped down in front of her laptop, typing a simple statement into the search bar.

"How to be a good friend"

She clicked go and got a number of results. She eventually decided to go for her very first result: Self Stairway. It even had a picture of two girls smiling and laughing. Cammie figured it would tell her what she needed to know.

 _1\. Make sure they're okay the moment you sense something wrong._

Cammie wrinkled her nose. Her friends never had anything wrong, but even so the next day at school all she could do was stare at them intensely. Macey's smile faltered when she got back her History grade. Cammie noticed and glanced her way.

"Are you okay?" Cammie asked softly. Macey gave her a stunned side glance but shrugged.

"I'm not doing very good in this class," she murmured, showing Cammie her test. It had a 69 written at the top of the page. Cammie gave her an apologetic smile, allowing her emotions to show.

"If you need some help I could tutor you or something. I am doing pretty good in this class."

Cammie offered Macey a tentative smile. Macey smiled back.

"Thanks Cammie, I'll take you up on that offer."

Cammie felt a warmth spread in her chest at that.

 _2\. Know when to be serious and when to be goofy._

Cammie sat down at the lunch table to find everyone laughing. She smiled genuinely.

"What's going on?" She asked. Grant turned to her with a wide smile.

"In science class Jonas got up to turn his paper in to the teacher and-"

"Grant here -" Jonas shot Grant a glare. "- Tripped me."

Cammie turned from Jonas and Grant, trying to figure out what was happening. Everyone at the table had bright smiles, and were laughing with mirth.

Everyone was happy.

It was supposed to be funny that Jonas was tripped by Grant.

Cammie allowed herself to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand when she began to laugh too hard. Everyone at the table stopped laughing and stared incredulously at Cammie. Cammie stopped laughing as well, recognizing the change of atmosphere.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Liz blurted out. Cammie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Zach placed his hand gently on her shoulder and smiled carefully, as if she was breaking.

"You are just acting different than normal," he said. "Not a bad different. Just different."

Cammie looked at him and sighed.

"I just remembered, I have to go talk to a teacher, I'll uh see you guys later."

Cammie smiled apologetically and left the cafeteria in a hurry. She stopped outside in the hall, trying to figure out what was going on.

 _3\. Go the extra mile when they ask for help._

"Cammie! I need your help," Jonas said softly, smiling at Cammie nervously. Cammie smiled in response.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look, I-I like Liz and I want to ask her out in the best way possible. I'm just not sure how to do that," he explained softly. Cammie grinned, this was the perfect chance to help out a friend. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, you know how Liz is. Nerdy and stuff. You should take the computer lab and…" She trailed off trying to think of something romantic. What would most people do? "Program all the computers to ask her to the school dance!"

Jonas blushed brightly and smiled widely.

"That sounds like such a good idea! Do you think she will like it?"

Cammie nodded.

"Of course and if you want I will even help you. I mean I can't program computers but I bet I could learn if need be," she offered. Jonas nodded and smiled.

"Sure that sounds great Cammie."

(It should be noted that everything went great. They programmed all the computers to flash their message across their screens in bright letters and Jonas stood in the center of the room holding out a bundle of roses. Liz was so stunned she nearly fainted. But she very excitedly agreed to go out for dinner with him sometime.

 _4\. Introduce them to others._

Cammie didn't really know any other people, so she figured this step could be an issue. She sighed and tried to think of who she did know.

The barista at the coffee shop!

Cammie smiled excitedly. She knew the barista's at the coffee shop by name, if they smoked and all of the above. She went so often that it was impossible not to know them. There was Chris, a big burly man, probably no older than twenty and very funny. He was kind of quiet with a small sense of humor. Once when he was preparing coffee for someone she tried it and said: "Wow this is actually good."

Once she was gone he had looked at Cammie and said: "Of course it's good. I made it the exact weird way she wanted it."

Cammie had laughed at that.

There was also Seth, he was younger than Chris and very skinny, like a toothpick. He had a nice smile about him and was very kind. Cammie liked it when he worked the register because he always remembered her order.

There was a girl named Joanna, or something like that. Cammie could ever remember her name until she saw it on the name tag. Joanna messed up her order once making her one of Cammie's least favorites. She wasn't a very friendly woman either.

Kevin had been one of Cammie's favorites, with a build similar to Chris' until she found him outside smoking one day. She wasn't a fan of smoking, so it made him drop on the list.

These were all things that Cammie was telling her friends as she lead them to the coffee shop. Behind her back her friends were making worried faces, but Cammie ignored them and pushed into the coffee shop with a bright smile. To her great relief, Seth was behind the cash register.

"Hey Seth, these are my friends," Cammie introduced. Seth smiled, already putting her order into the register.

"I didn't figure you had any with the way you used to mope around here," he commented. She gave him a smile and shrugged.

"Yeah they are a surprising group. Friended the loner."

Seth chuckled and handed the cup to (thank goodness) Chris who smiled at Cammie.

"Do I get to meet your friends too?"

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is Chris."

They all echoed hellos as they told Seth their drink orders. Chris leaned in close to them, as if about to tell a secret.

"You know if she is paying you guys to pretend…"

"Twenty bucks for every person she introduces us too," Zach said with a grin. "It's good pay."

Cammie shot him a glare and he just blew her a kiss. Her friends continued to pretend that she was paying them, Chris acted like it was no big surprise.

If she had known this was how this step would go she would have skipped it, gleefully annoyed at her friends' behavior. They most certainly would not be meeting her friend at Five Guys, that was for sure.

 _5\. Learn how to apologize._

"Hey guys," Cammie said nervously, smiling at the group. They were all sitting and chatting on a bench outside before school. "Can we talk?"

They all looked up at Cammie in surprise.

"Yeah sure," Jonas said.

Cammie shuffled her feet nervously and looked at her friends.

"I just… I-I wanted to uh…" She trailed off nervously, unsure of how to go about this. All she needed to do was apologize. That was easy. That had to be easy. "To say I'm…"

She trailed off and cleared her throat again.

"Sorry for anytime I ever wronged you guys."

There was a moment of silence.

"Cammie, it was forgiven ages ago. Now stop being a weirdo and come over here."

Cammie smiled and joined the group on the bench.

 _6\. Start saying yes more often to your friends and make time for them._

"Hey Cammie, can I have a minute to talk to you?" Zach asked. Again with the delicateness. He was treating her as if she was glass again. Cammie didn't understand that. She wasn't delicate.

But the question was great for Cammie. Just the kind of thing she could say:

"Yes!" to.

She must have been too enthusiastic with that reply because it earned her a skeptical look.

"Great, come on."

Zach took Cammie's hand, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter wildly. She followed him outside where all her friends were standing. She smiled at them and waved thoughtfully.

"What's going on?" She asked. Bex smiled tentatively stepping up.

"You've just been acting weird lately love," Bex started. Cammie frowned. There they went again with that "weird" word again. Cammie didn't understand what this was about but she knew that a good friend would listen to what her friends had to say.

"What do you mean?"

"The smiling," Macey stated.

"The laughing," Liz added.

"Helping me out when asking out Liz," Jonas said.

"I was just being a good friend," Cammie said defensively.

"You've always been a good friend," Bex said confused. Cammie shook her head with a sigh.

"That's not true and you guys know it. I am a horrible friend," Cammie denied. "I never opened myself up and told you why I was so down. I never trusted you guys or bothered to be nice to you guys. You are all the best friends a girl could ask for and I took that for granted."

Everyone stared at Cammie, eyes wide.

"Gallagher Girl…"

"I've been acting weird because I finally opened up! Calmed down. I've spent time researching how to be a good friend to make it up for you guys!"

All of her friends melted into smiles and they walked over to Cammie, enveloping her in tight hugs.

"Cammie, that's very sweet," Macey said with a happy sigh. Cammie smiled up at her.

"Anything for you guys."

The advice may have made Cammie seem a little odd, but in the end it was worth it. Cammie felt like a good friend and her friends had liked her the entire time. Now the only thing Cammie had to do was get the one thing left her in life secured.

Cammie's eyes found Zach's.

Let Zach know she was ready for a relationship with him.

Probably.

She smiled at him and got into his space, ignoring the way her body tingled, still trying to warn her to stay away. He smiled back, placing a hand on her shoulder. He very gently pushed her back, out of his face and winked.

Cammie deflated a little bit and looked down in frustration.

She would need another advice column for this.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The part with the baristas and stuff, all the baristas are real people at my local Starbucks and the things I said about them is like all true. Some of the dialogue I had them say is literally straight from an actual conversation hah.

anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! One more chapter for the trip friends!


	8. Chapter 8

_How do you love, how do you love someone?_

There were a lot of things Cammie realized she didn't understand about flirting once she started trying to flirt with Zach. Things like, why flirting had to be so… Not completely obvious. All the things she was trying to do to get Zach's attention were ridiculously complicated and under the radar.

So far Cammie had done things like, bat her eyelashes in his direction, start dressing in cuter outfits to catch his attention, subtly brushing her fingers against him as often as she got the chance, continually talking to him. She was trying to be obvious with the flirtations, but Zachary Goode was oblivious.

"Cammie?"

Cammie glanced up at the boy of her thoughts and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You zoned out," he replied. He tapped Cammie's science notes and then gestured to the class board. She was behind with her notes.

"I'd be better," she snorted, and held back the: _"If you would realize that I want to date you now"_.

"Are you sure?" Zach continued. "Because you've been weird a lot lately. Like you've been really touchy."

"Probably got it from you," Cammie retorted, gesturing to his hand which was rested on Cammie's leg. Zach stared at his own hand for a long moment, as if wondering how it got there, and then shrugged.

"Touché."

Cammie turned her head back to the front board, trying to ignore the way Zach's eyes were boring into her side.

"Cammie," he said a moment later. Cammie said and turned to face him.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything after school?"

Cammie blinked in surprise, recognizing this as one of the signs that 'he' might be asking Cammie out.

"No."

"Would you like to hang out with me? Maybe pick up something to eat?"  
Cammie's mouth almost fell open, but she held her composure.

"Like, just the two of us?"

Zach nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"…On a date?"

A smirk from Zach.

"Yeah. Definitely on a date."

Cammie's cheeks warmed up and she ducked her head.

"Yeah, alright."

She heard Zach chuckling beside her, but he didn't say a word.

After school, Cammie was mixture of nervous and excited and skeptical. Nervous because she hadn't been on a date since she dated Josh and she really wanted the date to be a success. Excited because she was going on a date with Zach and she had wanted that for a while now. Skeptical because she didn't understand what she had done to finally get Zach to ask her out.

Either way when she saw Zach approaching her, she tried to seem cool.

"Hey," she said simply. He grinned.

"Wow, you're freaking out," he said. She cursed him for always being able to see right through her façade.

"Shut up," she grumbled. "Where are we eating?"

Zach shrugged and they quickly fell in step by one another.

"I don't know. You can choose."

Cammie bit her lip and began to walk uncertainly.

"We could eat at the local Italian place. It's affordable and nice," she offered, as if she hadn't been trying to figure out where to eat all day. Zach tilted his head to the side.

"Sounds good, you like Italian?" He asked.

"As much as the next person," Cammie answered softly. They fell back into silence, walking towards their destination. Zach didn't look to be scared in the least. He looked calm, he looked in charge. How was he so calm when Cammie was so scared? When Cammie was so nervous.

"It's not that I'm not nervous," Zach said, making Cammie blink rapidly. Was Zach able to read minds? "I am, it's just that you can't see that I am nervous. I'm just good at hiding it."

Cammie looked up at Zach a little breathless.

"It's been a long time since I dated anyone," Cammie muttered in reply. Zach looked pleasantly at Cammie.

"I know. Relax. This will be fun."

Cammie nodded surely.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, their conversation got easier. They ended up talking about as much as they could bring themselves to talk about. Cammie started out a little uncertain, voting to listen to Zach talk about his life instead of talk about her own. But as he spoke about what he wanted to do in his future, and who he wanted to be Cammie found that she wanted to talk about her life as well. So she did.

By the end of the night both Zach and Cammie were content and a little excited. Cammie hit it off well with Josh, sure, but Cammie and Zach hit it off even better. Cammie's favorite part of the night would have to be when the two ended up in an argument about what kind of frosting was the best on cupcakes, which ended with cupcake frosting all over each of their faces.

Cammie had never laughed so much in her life.

At the end of the night Zach walked Cammie to her front door. The awkwardness of the perfect way to end the first date didn't even exist. Zach tickled Cammie for a moment, making Cammie laugh softly and he took the chance to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was brief and sweet, and left the lingering taste of buttercream on Cammie's tongue. She smiled at Zach.

"We're going to do this again right?"

Zach chuckled and nodded.

"Of course we are Gallagher Girl."

He said his farewell with a wave and he walked off into the night.

As with any relationship, Cammie didn't expect her and Zach to last high school. They were two different people, it was unlikely that they would end up in the same colleges and such.

They didn't of course, but they kept in contact with one another, and visited each other when they had a chance. Cammie's life had never been so sweet. She lived everyday expecting them to breakup.

They never did, no fight could separate them, and the day Cammie finally accepted that they were going to be together forever was the day that Zach got down on one leg and showed her a beautiful ring.

(Spoilers. Cammie said yes.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry this ending is so late, I hope that you two still like it though. I had trouble writing it, and I've gotten really busy with school just around the corner. I hope you all like this. It was a fun ride, see you again another day with another story I'm sure!


End file.
